<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>News by Spannah339</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876643">News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339'>Spannah339</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, agents of shield 7x04, technically canonical character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter learns of Daniel Sousa's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter &amp; Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey what's up I just finished binging Agent Carter over the weekend and now the latest episode of SHIELD makes me equally sad and happy! Anyway, I got emotions over both Peggy's loves being supposed dead in their time but finding a new life in some other time! </p><p>I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy leaned back with a sigh, pinching her nose in an effort to relieve the headache that was steadily growing more distracting. She leaned back from the desk, from the piles of paperwork that refused to get smaller. </p><p>Being a high ranking member of a new government agency did have its perks - the paycheck was good, for one. For another, she was actually getting some respect from most people she worked with now. The downsides, however, refused to go away and continued to grow her headache. </p><p>She was considering assigning herself to a field mission, just to get out of the paperwork and clear her head. What was the point of being a spy if you couldn’t spy from time to time? </p><p>Unfortunately, the papers in front of her had been put off for long enough already, and she really did need to look over them. With a long sigh, she picked up another report, flipping through it and picking up a pen as she began to read. </p><p>A soft knock on the door to her office interrupted her and she grunted an acknowledgement. She glanced up as the door was open, then blinked in surprise as an agent showed Jarvis into the room, stepping back out and closing the door. </p><p>“Oh thank goodness,” she said, dropping pen and papers back to the desk. “I was just wanting a distraction, what brings you here, Mr Jarvis?” </p><p>Almost before she had finished speaking, she noticed something was wrong. She knew Jarvis well enough (and he wasn’t hard to read) to know that he was nervous, that there was a sense of unease - sadness, even - about him. He shifted slightly, eyes darting around the room. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” she asked, standing slightly, mind running through all possible reasons he could have come. “Is it Howard? Or, Ana, is she-” </p><p>“Miss Carter, please.” He held up a hand, and Peggy shut her mouth. He was upset, his voice a little harder than usual. “I - I thought it best that you heard the news from me.” </p><p>“What news?” Peggy asked, dread slowly growing. She leaned a hand against the table, hardly daring to guess what news he could be bringing. </p><p>“It’s Agent Sousa. I’m afraid…” His voice caught slightly, his fingers twitching and Peggy felt the dread rising, threatening to overtake. She didn’t want to hear the next words, but she needed to. Needed to know. Jarvis swallowed sharply before speaking again. “I’m afraid he’s been killed.” </p><p>He spoke softly, but the words felt like a blow to Peggy’s chest. She sat down again, hard, trying to process the words. </p><p>Daniel - killed? </p><p>They hadn’t spent much time together lately, caught up with the business of building SHIELD. But Peggy had always intended - intended to what, she wasn’t entirely sure. Somehow, she had always thought there would be more time. Work was important now, worrying about relationships could come later. </p><p>She should have learned her lesson by now. Later never came. </p><p>“Miss Carter?” Jarvis’ voice was soft and she looked up, blinking quickly and trying to subtly wipe her eyes. </p><p>“How?” she asked, her voice almost a whisper. </p><p>Daniel couldn’t just die. He <em>couldn’t</em>. They had been through too much together. They had fought for so much together. They had lost so much together. </p><p>Why would she never learn the lesson? No one was ever immune. Everyone died. And Peggy Carter kept on living. </p><p>“He was delivering a package for Mr Stark,” Jarvis said softly. “Invaluable technology, he is a hero. But… he… he was shot.” He was quiet for a moment, and then, softly, “I’m sorry.” </p><p>Peggy nodded sharply, taking a deep breath and pushing down her emotions. She had work to do, she was a high ranking member of SHIELD. Even if she felt like doing nothing but breaking down and blubbing, she knew she couldn’t. Especially not in front of anyone else. </p><p>“Thank you for telling me, Mr Jarvis,” she said sharply, her voice clear. “I appreciate it, really. But if you’ll excuse me, I really must be getting back to work.” Her head was swimming and she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to work after that news. But it was too important not to, too important to be able to lead, to be able to work. SHIELD was young, she needed to be fully on board, couldn’t afford to let her emotions get in the way. </p><p>“Miss Carter -” Jarvis began, but she lifted her chin and spoke sharply, perhaps a little too sharply than she would usually have.</p><p>“<em>Thank </em>you, Mr Jarvis. That will be all.” </p><p>“No.” His voice was firm and Peggy looked up in surprise. “I’m sorry Miss Carter but I know you better than this. You and Agent Sousa were close - quite close.” He stepped around the desk as he spoke, standing in front of her. “If you really do want me to leave, I shall. But I do not believe you do.” To Peggy’s surprise, he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, hesitating, uncertain, but a strangely comforting presence. “I truly am sorry.” </p><p>Her lip started quivering and suddenly she couldn’t control her face. For a moment, she sat there, trying to regain her composure, but she knew it was too late. </p><p>“I should have…” she cut herself off with a low sob, pressing a hand to her mouth. A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn’t move to wipe it away. </p><p>It was Steve all over again, except somehow worse. This time she hadn’t even been able to say goodbye. One moment, everything had been right and the next her whole world had shattered. A million regrets flooded her mind, a million mistakes. </p><p>“I never told him…” </p><p>“He knew, Miss Carter,” Jarvis said. His voice was steady, a comforting, familiar sound and somehow it made the tears flow even faster. “He knew.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>